1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a magneto flywheel assembly.
2. Prior Art
Magneto flywheel assemblies employ magnets which are usually of the ceramic type. These magnets are formed as plates which are disposed for being magnetized in a direction normal to their plane to form a magnetic field which when mounted in the flywheel is in a radial direction. The ceramic magnets or plates are usually made as arcuate segments, with a radius substantially corresponding to the radius of the surface of the flywheel in which they are to be mounted. However, it is especially difficult to achieve exact dimensions for such magnet sections, especially due to dimensional variations caused by firing of the ceramic. As a consequence, the desired accurate engagement against other magnetically conductive portions will occur only at small areas. As a consequence, the magnetic conducting capacity in the circuit coacting with the magnets is adversely affected. It has been attempted to force the magnet segments into proper engagement so as to slightly alter their shape, but such attempt has most often crushed some of the magnet segments, necessitating their replacement. It has also been attempted to grind the segments, but such a remedy is not satisfactory because the magnetic properties are adversely affected by any mechanical machining procedure.